Attack on Titan: Eren's Ascension
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: millennia after leaving the walls, Eren is born into a world of super powers and technological marvels. Huge autonomous Walking Tanks. Wanzers are a key weapon used by three economic blocs to fight their ancient enemy. Now tensions between the economic blocs could lead to war. Putting Eren at the center of it all when an attack on a joint military academy ignites a powder keg.
1. Ch: 1 Brave new World

**128 A.C, January 1** **st**

 **Iceland, Camelot Joint Military Academy**

"Mister Yeager while I realize history may not be everyone's favorite subject. Military history should be a priority. Now once more answer me who were belligerents in Cain and Able's War and their respective commanders?" Eren resisted the urge to groan, he wasn't trying out to command military tactics wasn't his cup of tea as some Englishman might put it.

"Uh Brigade Commander Albert Frankford for the Sepratist and Imperial Lord Commander André Masséna. Albert Frankford led his Army group to Cuba after pushing out Imperial forces and capturing the division commanders in the mainland. The decisive battle for our independence was won by the atomic bomb in Cuba." Eren finished in his opinion a longwinded answer he didn't care for to begin with, though the teacher's shake of head meant he wasn't any more pleased than him.

"No Mister Yeager Frankford isolating the Imperial forces and encircling his enemy preventing escape that would have made the atomic bomb useless was what won the war. Remember class weapons are just tools it is the people pulling the trigger that decided their success. Three tunes over the intercom system signaled the end of classes. Eren sighed thankful the most boring part of this academy was over. Standing he collected his papers and notes into his briefcase. Taking his uniforms coat from his chair he slung it on and straightened it out walking out.

"Eren!" Armin followed up behind him running to the taller young man. Eren and his childhood friend couldn't be more different. Eren was tall built more muscular than his friend with raven black hair and green eyes s Yeager family trait. Armin was blonde with blue eyes and a smaller frame than his friend and sometimes he was hard press to keep up with the more physical aspects of being a soldier. Walking a little further down the main hall they found Mikasa Ackerman waiting for them. Their relationship was…complicated so to say the least, Yeager industries and Poseidon Energy and Manufactory families. Both massive conglomerates had a long-standing partnership from the days they developed the world's first Wanzer autonomous walking tanks. A staple of the modern military world the Wanzer stand between eight to ten meters tall. Various arm companies partnered up with Yeager industries to create various weapons for frame.

Meanwhile Poseidon energy continued its development into cold fusion the long partnership was always business friendly. Now however the two families were looking for a more 'solid' union between the two and well. Mikasa Ackerman was his future wife for business reasons and maybe even political, the feud between the A.C.U and the two-headed dragon alliance hadn't fully healed a first step had been marriage into the A.C.U with Japan's prime ministers' daughter marrying into Poseidon Energies heir, now the second stage was the biggest industries uniting creating a tie both political and business oriented to the eastern bloc.

"Eren I got a message from your father again" Mikasa began but Eren walked on ignoring her making Mikasa sigh and catch up to them.

"you can't be mad at your father forever Eren" Mikasa tried to make him see reason, but Eren wasn't having it. His father picked his school when he was a kid he picked the friends he could have and he even picked that he would inherit the company for him. Eren could have dealt with it he could have bared it all with a sort of pride in his father's confidence but when he picked who Eren had to marry things turned sour in the Yeager household. So Eren decided he would do what he always dreamed off. He would pilot a Wanzer like his ancestors and fight in the Canadian front. This was the reason he was in the academy to fight Titans. Eren was a patriot of the Confederation and the U.C.A believing in the taming of the north and its vast resources.

"Whatever aren't you mad at your dad?" Eren grumbled wondering why Mikasa never seemed to protest like he did about the control her father had over her future. Mentioning this made Mikasa pause her hand going instinctively to her neck. Before she looking forward as they made their way to the locker rooms to change into their pilot suits.

"My father is only doing this for the benefit of our family, as the head of the Ackerman family it's my duty" Eren flinch at her cold tone. Her family was a bit of a sore topic not like him and his own father but Mikasa's brother Levi Ackerman was an ace pilot in the U.C.A with two successful tours in Canada his choice in career rather than lead the family as the older brother pushed his responsibilities to Mikasa . They separated with Mikasa going over to the women's locker room. Inside Eren opened his locker with his name on it. On the side where students personalize their space Eren kept his locker clean with a singular picture of him his mother Carla and father Grisha. He was a small boy holding a pilot helmet for a Wanzer. Looking at the picture he remembered the simpler times before looking in the mirror inside. The uniforms for the U.C.A were designed by fashion designers to make them look imposing to the wrong people and dignified to the citizenry. Dark grey pants, black polished shoes with black formal socks. A white shirt with a strip on each shoulder to be adorned with ranking. A coat of the same color as the pants with the same shoulder straps for rank. As a student in the academy their rank was presented by diamonds though he admitted to hating history he worked hard to achieve success and had three diamonds on his shoulder on a black sleeve that went on straps on his shoulders. The diamonds put him as a non-active Lieutenant which despite his prestigious family name wasn't exactly what was expected of him.

His father despite their now strained relationship had asked him to shoot for command. Yet early simulations on proved he could neither handle a squad much less a platoon but because of his name they had tried to put him up there anyways. He was a fighter he wasn't the most tactical thinker beyond active battle. So here he was a non-active Lieutenant with his friend Armin, speaking off while he changed Eren glanced towards him his friend was already in his suit sitting down a bench. The other students came in as always, they were the first two the other bloc students rowdy and rambunctious as always. The Federation until only recently had refused to participate in this joint military school to promote peace as it were. He found their uniforms odd the green coat and pants with the red star and gold trimming on the Federations uniforms.

While the E.C.U had the light blue coats and jackets much like the U.C.A but their coats were longer about ankle length. When they finished dressing they filed out to the bunker where the Academy held its Wanzers. Each nations pilot suit was similar in design being part of the standardization of Wanzers. A body glove with grievers on the legs up to the knee pads. Topping it off was the chest armor to protect the body with shoulder pads. Being school suits the armor had each bloc's flags on them. The U.C.A flags had a field of white red on the upper left corner a blue square with stars making up the thirteen divided territories of the U.C.A. The E.U.C Flag was a silver two headed eagle with a sword in the middle the letters E and U in the middle for Europa United.

The Chinese and Japanese allied forces though allied kept their respective flags. The Japanese white field with the red sun and the Chinese Red flag with the yellow star.

"Alright students today we have a bit of a treat for you live round exercise you'll get to feel what shooting live ammunitions feels like recruits" the instructor Captain Keith Shadis commenced the class smirking at them all.

Eren grinned and everyone began murmuring among themselves excited to get started. Speaking of starting Eren looked to the machines in the docking stations with huge scaffoldings around them used for the engineers to work on them. In the hangar as well lined more heavy machinery designed to re-arm and change a Wanzer's parts. For the exercises done here they used the older model Wanzers a "classic" as Armin called them the AW2-Kireger as following with the Yeager roots all their Wanzers are named using German words. The AW2 model though older it stills aw service to this day with the AW2 getting rid of the excessive armor in the joints fixing the AW1's mobility problem making the Krieger a highly versatile Wanzer.

Looking at the units the thing was impressive thick square forearms with square shoulder armor. The chest or core commonly called had a smooth curve down at the chest and the abdomen curved upward to allow bullets to glance off it rather than make direct hits. The waist piece was a heavy thing for balance to help it whenever hit by any heavy hitting weapons. Like models after the first Wanzer series they are able to skate or rather glide on the ground thanks to the feet being smooth and able to glide over most terrains. As well the units can grab on to the ground when not skating to solve the would be smooth feet slippery steps. The design had in mind Wanzer to Wanzer combat something that never left any of the bloc's minds was that everyone despite using these Wanzers to fight titans they could still be used for warfare against other nations.

"Settle down already, before we start let's get two teams going. Let's see hmm. We're missing Braun, Hoover and, Leonhart. Well their lost if they decided to play hooky. Alright Team one led by Ackerman will be Arlert, Yeager, Springer and, Wagner." Eren hummed a mixed team, Wanger was from Europa and Springer from Japan. Armin looked visibly disheartened no doubt because of her absence. Really Eren was both proud and somewhat jealous of his friend's freedom to choose. Just last year by the end of the semester he started dating Annie Leonhart from Europa French if her slight accent was to go by. The pair was often described as a lion and a sheep. Armin wasn't the lion that was for true Annie was the best close quarters expert in training and in the simulators, she seemed to use physical blades and knuckles on her Wanzer than most. She was tought kind of quiet and her and Mikasa bumped heads on more than one occasion.

"Team two will be led by (Ymir)Hartz, Lenz, Kirstein, Blouse and, Bott. Now the treats get better and better get to your machines and tell the engineers how you want your loadout costumized. I suggest team leader come up with a composition and follow their leads. Now to your machines and good luck." The Shadis finished and everyone excitedly moved to their Wanzers.

Armin moved to his own machine to look it over, he went to an engineer and asked to look at the console to oversee his Wanzers systems personally. The engineer looked puzzled when Armin told him he was better at this than piloting the things. Sitting down he looked over at the specs and thought how to help their team make a composition able to cover all bases. The instructor told them he would brief them on their mission after they deployed. It was supposed to simulate battle changes despite not being equipped for said situation. For Armin, he preferred they did something to cover their basic needs, sighing he wondered where Annie could be typing some commands he looked over the available equipment when a window popped up. Armin blinked confused when the screen had a text appear reading him a message.

"Meet me by the barracks hurry L." Armin tried to type something back but the window disappeared as soon as it came. Looking around to see if anyone saw what he just saw he stood up and moved to do as the message said. L after all could only mean Annie or an elaborate prank but to go this far as to hack academy property was going way too far for a prank. He avoided his team and double timed it to the barracks thankfully not too far from the hangar. Other students eyed as he was in what was considered full combat gear running through the halls. Panting he rounded a hallway to the barracks and looked around for Annie. Doubling over Armin shook his head this had been a stupid prank.

"In here" looking up one of the doors was slid partway open the red light above the door meant it was meant to be closed. Pursing his lips Armin moved to the room and Annie let him in.

"Hey what's wrong why aren't you at the exercise?" Annie didn't answer her usual stoic face looked…off. She looked bothered by something.

"I'm skipping, me and the others" she explained Armin sighed so this was about? Annie never was the type to skip or get into trouble so the fact she got talked into skipping was a surprise indeed.

"Annie I don't think that's such a good idea" Armin scratched the back of his head hoping to convince her otherwise.

"It's too late for that we're ready…to move out" Annie said her hand going over to her arm and in the low light Armin hadn't noticed Annie was in her pilot suit.

"Why are you in your pilot suti…Annie what are you guys doing?" Armin said confused and worried for her at the same time. She smiled it was small and melancholy but it was there.

"Were taking some Wanzers for a joy ride" she shrugged that was probably how they got her to join in then. Arming thought Annie was like him and loved Wanzers but with the live exercise they were going to pilot Wanzers.

"But we can pilot them in the exrcise" Armin tried again to convincer otherwise.

"Again, a little too late for that" Annie sighed before speaking stepping closer to him.

"Annie?"

"It's the E.C.U's newest model AW3– Gawain's a few of them are in the E.C.U hangar and the guard there are letting us try them" Annie finished and Armin sighed well he couldn't blame her there not only were the Gawain's third generation Wanzers but they were faster than the Kriegers if less armored but the mobility was suited for Annie's brawler style.

"Well I can't say I don't envy you heh but try not to get caught okay?" Armin smiled.

"Want to come along?" Armin blinked and well he was tempted.

"I can't I already reported in" Armin said.

"You can still come we can make up and excuse afterwards…please" she said the last part almost pleadingly. It was odd Annie really wanted him to ditch with her.

"I can't I'm sorry but well you know me" Armin began and Annie laughed shaking her head.

"I know you're such a boy scout" she smiled this time more cheerful.

"Well if not me someone has to keep an eye on Eren, but hey you can tell me when we get together again" Armin said excited he couldn't wait to hear from Annie how the Wanzers preformed.

"Yeah, I'd like that, hey how long have we been going out now?" Annie asked and Armin thought on that. Since the end of their third year and they were just some two months from their fourth and final year.

"I think almost a full year now" Armin thought on it and felt his chest grow warm at that, they discussed what would happen after they left the academy and they went to their respective fronts to complete their tours of duty. Annie always looked a bit sad at the prospect of their academy years coming to an end one day. Even when they promised to return here to Greenland neutral territory and well maybe live together if their relationship worked out. Armin liked to think it would and they could be together however long they wanted.

"Yeah well I guess I have to go now" Annie said.

"Yeah me too they might be wondering where I am right now. Good luck" Armin said and was going to trun to leave when Annie put her hands on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" she asked a bit desperate but Armin couldn't he needed to watch after Eren like he always promised he would to his friend and he returned the promise.

"Okay goodbye" Annie said and Armin blushed when she leaned in and he returned the gesture their lips touching. Armin sighed into their kiss and despite their armor they hugged close for a brief time.

"Uh heh thanks" Armin said sheepishly always left flustered when they kissed.

"For good luck to the both of us" Armin nodded smiling. Arming left the room and ran back to the hangar feeling his chest go fuzzy and his head that should be thinking on strategies. They had at least two hours' worth of preparations to take care of. The two teams set up their Wanzers and Armin offered his words on the matter and Mikasa agreed to his suggestions equipping themselves for the exercise. The composition was Mikasa's lead unit an AR-250 Sturmgewehr assault rifle and a physical shield with a booster pack for mobility. Eren's unit was the heavy hitter with two HM-500 Schweres Gewehr heavy machine guns. On his shoulders, short range rocket pods holding three Panzerbrechend armor piercing rockets on each shoulder with a booster pack to facilitate his movement. Armin cooperating with Connie equipped his Wanzer with a sensor array a rotating disc like attachment on the back of his Wanzer an SMG-100 Maschinenpistole sub machine gun and a piston spike shield Panzerschreck on his other hand. The spike piston is a small shield just enough to shield the core but with an added spike powered by a hydraulic piston meant to punch through armor. Thomas just like Mikasa's unit had a booster pck an AR-250 Strumgewehr and a physical shield Connie on the other hand used a booster pack and SR-800 Langbogen sniper rifle.

Armin wondered what the second team chose to arm themselves with. But his musing was cut short when he received a transmission from their instructor who finally began his briefing over their exercise. "Alright students here's your mission. Ackerman team will be designated Hunter Actual and Hartz team will be designated Hunter Zero-one." Their console got a feed of a route plan to a huge forest where they practice Wanzer jungle/forest combat.

"A titan force is in there several classes even some abnormal ones, lucky for you handpicked so they aren't bigger than your average fifteen-meter bastard. If this was the front you'd find some twenty meter bastards currently the tallest seen so far. Your objective is to eliminate the titan threat but to make things interesting and to test your trigger fingers. There's an IFF lock on your Wanzers meaning you won't be able to fire on any other Wanzer. That being said Arlert since you're the only one who chose to use a Panzerschreck we can't IFF lock that thing so watch it out there. Now then if you happen to find a painted titan. The team to kill it first? They get extended leave for the coming week" Eren was the first to break the silence in the squad channel.

"Oh, we better find that bastard!" Mikasa quickly silence any further talk wanting to keep radio silence in case anyone form the other team might had found out their transmission codes.

"Alright then the exercise starts now!" The instructor finished the transmission and Mikasa spoke over the radio.

"Okay Hunters let's move out!" Everyone replied with equal excitement.

"Roger!" with thunderous steps the Wanzer teams began walking out of the hangar before accelerating to a run with shock absorption mechanism in the core keeping the pilots from bouncing around. A running Wanzer can make up to about fifty miles per hour so they could make decent time into the forest to their designated start zones.

Far off from the exercise a AW2- Fer de lance french Wanzer was just peeking over a green mountain. Unlike the bulkier Krieger the Fer de lance is far less armored and typically used as scouting or sniping units. Despite the disadvantage, it would have against heavily armored targets or more importantly gun fire. The Wnazer was equipped with two Panzerschreck spikes and a booster pack. The Wanzer had its sensor scans on as he painted targets. The pilot inside had what could only be described as a sleazy grin he targeted the main soldier garrison. Wanzer hangars if he remembered correctly the 104th trainee Regiment were either off base doing training but at least two or three platoons were left with Wanzers but offcourse being training kids inside the Wanzers IFF lockdown prevented them from firing on any other Wanzers. Sighing Kenny Ackerman licked his lips finishing painting his targets, the trainee hangars that had left over Wanzers the last target on his list.

"Kenny" a female voice asked when his Wanzer shared the targeted buildings.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure he isn't there, heh okay then let's begin kiddies" behind Kenny's Wanzer two platoons of AW2- Lancelot Wanzers they could be described as the middle ground between armor and mobility their limbs were much thicker plated armor but the core was left exposed relying on the mobility of light armor. armed with various weapons from knuckles, assault rifles and heavy machine guns to snipers. At the back six Wanzers were equipped with shoulder mounted cruise missiles designed for bombardment. Unlike rocket pods the missiles were larger and held only four per shoulder pod.

"Left pods targets locked, on your order Commandant" one of the pilots spoke, Kenny smirked.

"Let's get paid boys, Remember the fifth of November" the code phrase was uttered, the covers on the pods slid open and the missiles fired leaving smoke trails behind flying over the platoon. Bending at the knees activating boosters the Wanzers slid over the mountain one after the other they flew over the edge. As soon as the missiles cleared the hill hiding the Wanzers the control tower went haywire.

"Holy shit! An attack-it's coming for us move!" the operator was cut off as the missile landed through the detonating on impact into a fiery hell blowing the roof and debris everywhere. The missiles flew making contact the barracks where the unaware soldiers with downtime were barely moving to dress when the cruise missile hit them sending fire and concrete everywhere as the barracks were destroyed the officers lounge overlooked nearly the entire academy, from there they could see four missiles head their way the younger officers panicked and tried to run the older ones well familiar with deaths cold grip simply set their jaws. Some closed their eyes the others. Only one of them spoke and it was worry for their charges not their own lives.

"God save them" the missiles hit the fourth and sixth floor rocking the building everyone inside that wasn't hit screamed and ran in chaos in the confusion. Six missiles hit the radar arrays and communication arrays knocking down the towers in fiery explosions. The remaining missiles hit the heavy concrete hangars multiple explosions rocked the hangars moving down into the base the Wanzers blasted through the flimsy metal wire fences. The still standing hangars battered but not gone began opening to allow their Wanzers exit. Splitting into squads the attackers moved to the opening hangar doors quickly one in each squad tossed a charge in their respective hangar doors. In just a few seconds' explosions killed the people inside along with destroying their Wanzers. On two of the hangars when the gates opened bullets hailed from the opening catching the Lancelot with charges on their hands the huge rounds each like a tank shell ripped into the armor tearing them apart some of the Lancelot's cores exploding. The stationed guard had AW2- Vincent variants of the Lancelot used by other E.C.U member nations.

Pulling back though pinned inside they had only brought a limited amount of explosive they let the occupant Wanzers the remaining actual soldiers out. Running out armed with assault rifles at least a platoon size of Wanzers remained and they exited the hangars fighting back against their attackers the last to leave the hangar barely raised its gun when a round shredded thorough the core sparks flew on the front as and the round came out the back with an explosion the Wanzer fell back smoke coming off the ripped armor.

"Ah looks like they got out! Oh well more fun this way!" the hangars almost bunker like in nature were concrete built into the ground elevating off the floor with concrete ramps allowing vehicles to drive over them. However, the sloes provided good cover as the one-sided attack turned into a fight. Kenny with his much more agile Fer de lance with slid across the ground.

"What the hell crazy bastard!" a Vincent shot at Kenny who dodged left before going right. The Vincent pilot lost his courage when he missed all his shots with his rifle and allowed Kenny closer to shoot him at a distance he couldn't miss. When he did so Kenny's Wanzer crouched lower the hots going overhead. Bringing his right fist back Kenny struck on the underside of the with his Panzerschreck before the piston like a hammer pounded with a loud bang. Pulling his fist back their friends fired at Kenny who put the Vincent before him pushing it at his enemies pushing it against one attacker Kenny attacked the red that lifted their gun to Kenny but he knocked it up leaving a trail of tracers into the sky as Kenny punched the Vincent straight in the chest the piston driving the spike into the core. Swiftly he pulled away from his attacker when the first knocked aside the Wanzer drove against him got on his flank grabbing the wanzers arm over Kenny's own shoulder moving it up exposing his side and he drove his spike into it before the Vincent could pull away a loud bang rendering the Wanzer limp. Tossing the Vincent aside Kenny retreated smirking as more fired on his position he skated off to a bunker opening kneeling as bullets hit the concrete floor slant.

"Hahaha alright the invitation is set don't disappoint me!" Kenny laughed as his team provided covering fire allowing him to re-engage his targets. A squad of eight Wanzers from the assault sped away to the training area where Eren and his team were sent. Meanwhile Eren's team were making mincemeat of their titan foe this felt too much like playtime than training in his opinion. Moving forward his Wanzer was the hammer against the anvil of the titan numbers. With his shoulder Eren brought down a titan before crushing it with his massive foot his metal foot smoking with the hot blood. Lifting his right heavy machine gun the massive slugs ripped bodies apart as the titants crowded rather than spread.

"What's the word zero-one seen the colored titan yet?" Connie came over the calms sighing Eren answered finishing off a titan after knocking it down with his rifle and shooting at its neck ending its life.

"Negative Zero-four how about yourself? At least a glimpse?" Eren hoped someone on their side found the damn titan

"This is Zero-five! I got the target!" Thomas said excitedly transmitting his position. Eren chuckled and fired up his booster skating through forest. Overlooking the forest was a ridge Connies Wanzer was on a knee with the sniper while Arming knelt using the radar pack more advance sensors to track the titans. His sensors picked up eight more heat signatures.

"What the…I got eight more Wanzers in the A.O let me contact them" Armin told Connie while he moved his sights on the to see the new Wanzers with a dark paint skim go into the forest.

"Uh these guys aren't using our training camo" Connie said and Armin grumbled no contact and no answer on their fixed channels. Eren caught up Wagner pushed having the lighter loaded Wanzer forward smashing against the colored titan with some choice words written on him with spray paint. Smirking Thomas blew its neck apart with his rifle fire. Eren grinned glad when their radars blipped to life two Wanzers with black camo whizzed in spreading at each side of Eren and Thomas.

"Sorry but I got it guys" Thoma's Wanzer spread its arms its arms in a shrug with a third panzer cut him off crouching low with an uppercut under the core the Panzerschreck piston punching straight into the cockpit silencing Thomas everything happened so fast Eren barely had a chance to react in surprise.

"THOMAS!" Eren yelled in reaction his heavy machine guns aimed at the Wanzer that killed Thomas his screens flashed red with 'DENIED' cursing Eren rushed the Wanzer trying to use his bigger Wanzer as a ram. The enemy armed as well with a CS-45 Schrotflinte combat shotgun dropped moving to the side and putting its foot forward tripping Eren's Wanzer falling face down before planting its foot on the center mass of his Wanzer and placed the Panzerschreck against the core.

"He's secure get to the huh?" the pilot was cut off Mikasa's Wanzer burst through knocking the Wanzer away from Eren.

"Mam!" the right one fired its rifle Mikasa attacked using her physical shield to take the bullets before closing the distance knocking the Wanzer down and breaking the arm holding the weapon.

"Why you! Agh!" the pilot screamed as his Wanzer was riddled with bullets the core expoloding and falling down. Another Wanzer came in in their colors piloted by Instructor Shadis. Turning to the machine Mikasa knocked away the Wanzer moved fast dodging Shadis fire and into the woods.

"Damn it he got away!" Eren grumbled finally being able to stand.

"Stand down Yeager!" Shadis ordered and Eren cursed following orders. Everyone else including Hunter zero-one surrounding the Instructor.

"What the hell is going on, they…they just killed Thomas!" Eren yelled angry.

"Everyone shut it! This is the situation an unknow number of Wanzers attacked the Academy knocking down communications, and taking out our command structure the best we got is Garrison Sargeant Heins putting up a fight against these bastards with his platoon. So were out of options" Shadis continued everyone quiet but even through the calms Eren could feel everyone's fear. Well almost everyone Mikasa only showed focus and speaking off Eren briefly switched to their squad channel to talk to her.

"Mikasa uh…thanks for that" he answered both thankful and begrudgingly, he couldn't do shit against that attacker and that move…he found it familiar.

"Don't worry about it when I lost Thoma's signal I had to get here…made sure you were safe" she said the last lightly.

"Yeah…come on let's switch back" Eren finished and returned to the team's channel. Returning Shadis told them all his plan which got more than a few protests of them only being students.

"We got no choice here they came here meaning they will kill us, Arlert said there was eight contacts. Six remain and they came here to kill us. Our objective is to return to the staging area and get short range communications to turn off the IFF locks on you Wanzers. After that we move back to the base and try to re-stablish long range communications" Eren pursed his lips this…this wasn't right humans fighting each other since cain and Able's war. Eren didn't want this he didn't want to kill other people but he had no choice these people were here to kill them so he had to defend everyone he could.

"Right let's do this sir!" Eren said and that got a few half-hearted confirmations. The fight for survival was on.

 **So, this is my return to the stage as it were! I'm going to finish my GOT projects and write this story. This is a bit of a crossover but mostly use the tech used I doubt I will use any characters from the crossover series this is mainly going to be an attack on titan set in a different time line where humanity despite all is advances cannot end the Titan threat and are only holding back the endless tide of their ancient enemy because of their tech. But this attack changes everything and the already tense relation between the economic blocs is threatening to boil over into all out war!**


	2. Ch 2: Timeline

**835 B.A (Before Ascension)**

Grisha Yeager discovers a technological marvel inside Wall Maria Humanity is instantly boosted to an age of technological advance. Natural Gas and other resources are used to further create steam powered machinery. Grisha conceives a son with an unknown woman Arthur Yeager is born. Grisha Yeager disappears beyond the wall and is never seen again presumed dead.

 **830 B.A**

The first railroad is finished connecting settlements inside Wall Maria before connecting to the other walls. The allowance of transportation creates a new industry and human curiosity spread wondering beyond the wall and its Titans.

 **812 B.A**

Using Helium and compartmented the first human Air ships the Riess Royal family sponsors an exploration beyond the wall using the Scouting Legion to further expand human the first Human settlements outside the Wall are established in remote areas. Such conditions proved challenging but with the renewed explorer spirit Scouting Legion recruits see a huge influx. The Church of the Wall grows discontent for the "ignoring" of God's walls to protect humanity. Arthur Yeager joins the Scouting Legion.

 **810 B.A**

The October Riots take place religious fever drives varous protest against the crown and military for the expeditions outside the wall. The riots end in peace when the Riess Princess Historia calms the people, ending the riots for a brief few days. On October 31st, the riots turned even more violent the Military Police is forced to subdue the rioters sixty people lose their lives hundreds more are left wounded. The religious leaders in charge are arrested and summarily executed. Princess Historia pleaded their lives be spared less they become martyrs King Riess refuses and the October Riots end in bloodshed and bitter resentment.

 **803 B.C**

Arthur Yeager has two children and is discharged from the Scouting Legion from injuries. He marries and has three children who all fade to history but his eldest Maria Yeager is remembered through history as the controversial actions she would take.

 **780 B.C**

The Church of the Wall stages a daring coup imprisoning Queen Historia and her husband. A provisional religious government is established by the religious council and began a rule of fear and persecution for those who supported the Scouting Legion. The Wall city closes all contacts with their deployed Military units. The cut off Scouting Legion settle in and after two months are led back led by Maria Yeager to the Walls.

 **777 B.C**

The Reign of madness as it would be called is ended by the Scouting Legion deposing the religious council and princess Historia on the throne her husband previously executed her in a bloodied display of power by the Religious council. Maria Yeager and Historia Riess marry angering the remnants of the Church of the Wall.

 **773 B.C**

The church of the wall is disbanded after being persecuted by the Riess royal family. A Son the father unknown is born to Historia and Maria yeager who keeps her name and a second son is born to Maria Yeager. This marks a time of peace and the end of the Reign of Madness Not just a few months later an inventor reveals the first "telegraph" the sending of signals through wires. The Riess reign would commission this inventor to create a Network between the walls creating a new standard of communication.

 **573 B.C**

Humanity uses combustion engines to create new marvels, like vehicles meant for transport. Cars become a standard constantly improving over the years and used for military application. Various vehicles are created and the threat of Titans lead to the creation of newer weapons to fight them. Science became a leading factor in the development of humanity slowly but surely phasing out religion as it was only privately practiced in fear of the Riess family and the remembrance of the Reign of Madness.

 **273 B.C**

Arms development has reached an incredible height main armored vehicles lead the charge as humanity fights back against the Titans their hundreds of years of war led to the spread of humanity through the European continent over the year humans became aware of the world and the ancient names humans are set on a steady pace to repopulate and spread into the world. Now, Samson Ackerman makes a name for himself in the Scouting Legion humanity colonizes most of Europe and spread East to Asia. However, from the Russian front a massive landmass remains unconquered as it is overrun by titans constantly harassing the expanding populace.

 **233 B.C**

Southeast Asia is colonized along with the finding of primitive people still stuck in pre-steam powered machinery. With their superior weaponry and knowledge, the people are easily conquered and brought into the fold. A frontier is also opened in the African continent establishing colonies along the coasts and certain desert spots. By this point and time the Riess family still in power created a new nation based on the location of the Capital Walled City. The Germanic Imperium is born The Riess family expands its influence using the aristocracy to control the new territories causing murmurs and discontent across the territories used to self-rule.

 **183 B.C**

The disgruntled people of the Germanic empire set their sights across the great sea and the empire hungry for more land and power endorse the great migration west. The technologically advance people easily overrun and assimilate local tribes found in the Americas. Surprisingly these tribes were able to survive despite the overwhelming number of titans. The new colony using their technology decimated the Titan Battle tanks blowing them apart, while high caliber automatic fire ripped their necks apart. Back East Europe creates a front against the Titans trying to establish a massive wall across the Russian front. The wall is constantly harassed and delayed causing massive spending and loss of human life protecting the sections. The African colonies prosper with only minor titan problems and the Empire begins to weigh on them heavily for resources causing further tension in the empire.

 **101 B.C**

The growing tensions between the people and the Riess regime finally boiled over after hundreds of years of peace. The first human on human conflict came to be. Cain and Able's war named after the biblical story of the first murder of men. The separatist colonist forces and the Imperial forces fought in a long engagement. Once again the Empire taxes the prosperous African colonies for manpower and resources.

 **86B.C**

Colonial Scientist start up the Manhattan project to harness a new resource, atomic energy to create a devastating weapon. The war would rage for five more years before it's deployment in Cuba a hotly disputed territory and the foothold of the Empire in the west.

 **81 B.C**

Kain and Able's war came to an end with total independence for the Separatist. The death count was never fully released by either the empire or the provisional government estimates are in the hundred thousand due to the number of troops stationed there along with the battle leading to the deployment. The world was forever change from the deployment of the atomic bomb.

 **72 B.C**

The independent colonies spread westward, north and south. Creating independent colonies before long the northern colonies and eastern coast unite to become the Confederate Union of Colonies. The Union as it was called for short would prosper for the following years the southern strip down to the resource rich southern end of the continent would become the Peoples Federation. The Yeager's make permanent residence in the Union. Albert Yeager establishes Yeager industries after meeting with a stranger simply called "the doctor."

 **62 B.C**

The loss overseas leaves the Germanic imperium unstable and various territories declare independence. The world is shaped by small conflicts for the next twenty years as the Germanic Empire collapses creating new nations. The biggest of this nation is the Independent African League, the League begins a long road of isolation policies against the rest of the nation's bitter about their treatment during the war.

 **50 B.C**

The Union and Federation collaborate as Titian populations in the north province has Titan attacks increase in frequency. The Poseidon project is created to create a weapon to better counter Titans, during this time the Ackerman Family largely obscured throughout history distinguishes itself once more in the Northern campaign field testing the new weapon the Yeager industries Behemoth tank. A massive vehicle six meters tall with massive threads and powerful main guns able to destroy titans to pieces.

 **48 B.C**

The Behemoth tank though initially successful proved to get stuck constantly in the snow and unbale to pass through mountainous territory the farther north the extermination campaign took its toll and the Behemoth Tank was deemed a failure taking The Union and Federation back to the drawing board. Later in the year Yeager Industries partners up with newly established Ackerman company Poseidon Energy and Manufacturing. Both companies consider robotics to solve their problems.

 **20 B.C**

Yeager Industries and Poseidon work the first ever autonomous walking tank. From the German language of their old walled city they named the first prototype the Walking tank Wanzer. These tanks were expensive and built in short supply standing tall at twelve meters these tanks and their bi-pedal legs make it easy to traverse obstacles the unit however rain into power consumption problems that made mass production impossible. Poseidon after the revenue from the Wanzer project decided to address the power issue while Yeager industries developed weapons for the Wanzer use.

 **00 A.C (After Ascension)**

Mathos Ackerman leads a Wanzer team into the northern wild of the north border of the newly colonized Canada and returns with a man claiming to be a Yeager. The man adopts the name Grisha becoming Grisha the VII in the Yeager family. Grisha Yeager would lead the development of a long thought impossible feat. Harnessing atomic energy. Spearheading Poseidon Energy research team a new age of atomic powered wonders are born. To cold fusion nuclear power plants producing infinite amounts of energy. Atomic packs solving the power problem for Wanzer creating smaller Fusion cells to power their Wanzers Meanwhile while developing weapons for the Wanzer Yeager Industries develops standardize production methods reducing Wanzer building cost to half of what it would normally take. Grisha Yeager leaves the Confederacy in a trip to the African League he is reported to never arrive and after months of search is presumed dead.

 **18 A.C**

With the dawn of atomic energy, and dwindling resources, the Confederate Union and Peoples Federation come to accordance creating an economic bloc nation while still based in self-rule these two form the United Continental Americas (U.C.A) a powerful economic block that would control the flow of atomic energy and raw materials influential worldwide. In a few months, the Caribbean islands would petition membership and be accepted into the bloc.

 **20 A.C**

In response to the economic bloc of the U.C.A the European countries decide to pull their resources to counteract the powerful allied nations the Europa Commonwealth Union (E.C.U) is born due to the high and almost unending Titan attacks in the Canadian province the U.C.A spends most of its man-power and resources combating the Titan threat that unlike the past does not seem to despite hundreds of years of combat never seems to end. A toll that weighed heavily in the Confederation of Colonies, as a response and to help counter the powerful economic block. The E.C.U developed a technological array that emits sonic waves that keep Titans at bay a feat even Yeager industries has not been able to duplicate French industries Frontière developed this sonic emitter deployed in the Russian Front and to continue manning the northern frontier the E.C.U is born creating a rivalry between the two blocks.

 **58 A.C**

Southeast Asia is ravished by constant war, and the Eastern Government is overthrown by a long thought dead royal family form the times of the conquering of the Chinese people. From the former colonial regime, the Chinese Federation is born Surprising the world the Chinese Federation deploys Wanzers of their own using the same procedures as U.C.A to pacify Southeast Asia and annex it into the Federation. This bold move enacts a war between the Japanese Islands and the Federation that despite their lack of Wanzers the Japanese can withstand the Federation onslaught due to Subterfuge by U.C.A forces.

 **64 A.C**

The Japanese government reaches an accord with the Federation angering U.C.A officials who had demanded the Japanese continue fighting while encouraging the Japanese to ask the U.C.A for help thus starting another war only seen in the times of Cain and Able's war. The Federation and the Chinese become steadfast allies starting a bitter rivalry between what the U.C.A called the two-headed dragon and the Western Lion.

 **86 A.C**

Humanity moves forward the three economic blocks enter a space race to colonize outer space. By this time Wanzers have become the main battle vehicle of the modern era. With the U.C.A and the E.C.U competing in a scaling arms race for better Wanzers luckily mostly deployed in their respective fronts against the titans.

 **100 A.C**

A man calling himself Grisha Yeager appears before Yeager industries blood test reveal him to be so he claims to be the bastard son of at the time late Alphonse Yeager. Grisha yeager succeeds his half-siblings and thrust the Yeager name even higher up as he participates in the space program developing the world's first space colony program.

 **105 A.C**

The E.C.U enters the space race developing starting construction on the world's first Orbital elevator. The Chinese Federation begin manned missions to create their own space colony. The world has changed from when humanity cowered behind walls from the monstrous titans. Now like thousands of years' prior humanity is at a standstill with their ancient foe knocking at their doors from the frozen Canadian wilderness and the Russian untamed lands. With the Chinese Federation saved by the mountains to its north making its defense the most successful of the three world powers.

 **110 A.C**

Eren Yeager is born

Mikasa Ackerman is born

Armin Arlert is born.


End file.
